


绝境  In the Depths of Despair （ABO）

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Omega Will Graham
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 威尔疯狂地迷恋着他的养父汉尼拔，可是汉尼拔对他的爱意却屡屡视而不见，在一次连环杀人案期间，威尔进入发情期，同时，他发现，汉尼拔对他的情感也许也并非他所想的那么纯粹简单。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 20





	绝境  In the Depths of Despair （ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 拔杯养父子设定  
> 年龄差  
> 拔A杯O

又是一年平安夜，街道上圣歌萦绕，来往行人都带着轻快愉悦的神色，与夜空交相辉映的是橱窗暖光与满街灯火。  
但热闹向来是别人的。  
FBI总局，褪去白日探员来往匆匆的喧嚣人气，此刻的办公室冷清到寥落。威尔·格拉汉姆埋头研究着近期案件的相关资料，陪伴他的只有隔壁冷冻柜里的尸体。  
“要不要去我家？”两个小时前，好心的贝芙丽向他发出邀请，“我丈夫一直很想和你成为朋友呢。”  
威尔笑着拒绝了，他更适合孑然一身。  
眼看时针分针就要并拢，侧写师放下了手头的工作，思忖片刻，又将资料整理到自己的公文包里。  
世界这么大，总有上帝眷顾不到的角落。威尔沉默地开着车，从繁华到静寂，他计划着回家以后先喂狗，然后洗澡睡觉。  
毕竟是平安夜，那么多给狗狗们一些肉食吧。  
孤独的侧写师下了车，却看到自己的小屋亮着暖黄色的灯，眼眶骤然一热，理智告诉他应该恼怒，可是他的内心快被这明亮的颜色照耀得融化了。  
威尔大力推开门，对屋内的圣诞树彩灯礼品烛光美酒熟视无睹，“你这样是私闯民宅。”  
高大俊美的男人从厨房走出来，衬衫领口微微敞开，嘴角噙着笑，“圣诞快乐，我的小猫鼬。”  
青年不说话，僵直着身体默默地瞪着他，汉尼拔也沉默不语，眉眼唇角间尽是宠溺温柔。如往常一样，还是威尔先败下阵来，他几步跑过去扑进Alpha怀里，用力嗅着那苍茫辽远的雪松气息，“谁要你过来的，莫名其妙！”  
汉尼拔搂着自己的养子，用力到想把他融入自己的血骨，“平安夜难道不应该和家人一起过吗。”  
“你想我吗？”  
“威尔，”男人的语气就像对付一个不懂事的孩子，“明知故问，你知道我离不开你的。”  
“但你却不要我！”说着，威尔张口把牙齿嵌入男人脖颈处的皮肤中，很快就尝到了血腥味。血腥味中浓浓的信息素让威尔安下心来，这几天由工作带来的烦闷之情霎时间烟消云散。  
汉尼拔轻轻地抚摸着威尔柔软蓬松的卷发，任由威尔在自己身上制造伤口，“饭菜刚做好，洗手吃饭吧。”  
小猫鼬松了口，抬起眼皮看他，“你怎么知道我会这个时间点回来？”  
养父忍不住叹息，“威尔，明知故问。”  
得到答案的Omega得意地走去卫生间，他知道汉尼拔重复过无数次的答案的：当然是因为他太过在乎他，所以才会如此了解，事无巨细。  
粘稠的玉米粥在灯光下散发着诱人的色泽，最上层覆着的厚厚的奶油愈使其秀色可餐。威尔舀了一勺放入口中，怀念的滋味甜美到心底。  
“最近过得怎么样？”男人一边问一边切着牛排，一丝不苟得仿佛这是世界上最重要的事情。  
“瓶颈期，找不出凶手，想不出来。”一说起案件，连美食都乏味了几分，Omega垂着眼睛，沮丧的柚香味就从身上逸散出来，然后很快被清冷的雪松包裹，“恕我直言，过多接触血腥残忍的画面不利于你的身心健康，威尔，别忘了你是Omega。”  
“在你眼里，Omega就应该乖乖待在家里，在看到新闻里的残忍案件时就娇弱地在Alpha怀里啜泣晕倒？”  
汉尼拔的呼吸一滞。  
“退一步说，我也很想成为那样的Omega啊，你愿意么？”  
“我曾向你推荐过许多举止得体，出身高贵的Alpha。”  
心脏蓦地抽痛，威尔竭力压抑住愤怒导致的颤抖，“是啊，莱克特伯爵，身为您的养子，我是否应该向您表示衷心的感谢呢？”  
“威尔……”他的养父又开始叹息了，这无奈的表情是威尔最常见到的，就好像他是一个多么不懂事又粗鲁的坏孩子。  
“我吃饱了。”重重地摔下餐具，威尔起身回了房间。  
汉尼拔面色如常，姿势仪态丝毫不乱，他面前是佳肴美酒烛光礼物，身后是深灰窗棂沉寂夜空。

威尔在床上缩成一团，柔软厚重的被褥堆叠在他的周身，床下躺着他可爱的狗狗朋友。可悲的是Omega的天性——“筑巢倾向”，他渴望被温暖的物什包裹，最渴望的是他的养父怀抱。  
可是汉尼拔对此向来是吝惜的。  
汉尼拔和他的父子关系是从什么时候开始变质的呢？威尔抱着自己的膝盖，忧伤而缓慢地思考着，他在第一次看到他便爱上了他，向上帝祈祷，希望分化成为与之相适配的Omega。

他至今仍记得他们第一次见面时的情景，残破不堪的孤儿院，汉尼拔宛如从古典油画中走出来的贵族末裔，他将风衣披在衣着单薄的威尔身上，俯下身平视他的眼睛，“你愿意和我组建一个家庭吗？”  
他从那时便中了毒。  
威尔自知这情感过于禁忌，所以他以冷漠排斥为面具，希冀着能为阴影中的自己保留这甜美的秘密，然而这在一位享有盛誉的心理医生面前不过是可笑的奢望。  
他如愿分化成了Omega，在第一次热潮期时窝在男人怀里，抽噎着表达了自己的爱意，而他的养父只是叹息，将细碎的吻印在他湿漉漉的额发上，“我知道，威尔，我都知道。”  
十七岁的威尔如坠冰窖，汉尼拔什么都知道，他只是不回应，他不回应的原因，威尔已经不敢细想，而汉尼拔却残忍地把原因告知了他，“威尔，我爱你，这仅仅因为我是你的父亲。”

温热的大手抚上了他的脸颊，威尔才发现自己已然泪流满面。  
“原谅我，威尔。”汉尼拔从身后环住威尔，Omega转过身去，凑近汉尼拔的鼻尖，“我原谅你。”  
说罢便流着泪去亲吻男人形状锋利的嘴唇，“在你身边，我总是过度情绪化。”  
“在我面前你才能表露最真实的自己。”  
Omega眨着湿漉漉的眼睛露出一个小小的微笑，“反正无论如何你都不会嫌弃我。”  
“当然，威尔，you are my treasure.”  
威尔不说话，柚香味不动声色地愈发袭人。  
“搬回来吧，吾爱。”  
“我说过，我只会以一种身份重回大宅，需要我提醒你是什么身份吗？”猫鼬无礼地露出了利爪，若如威尔是猫鼬那么汉尼拔只能是蛇，“……威尔，我不能。”  
“那么我们便没什么可谈的了。”  
汉尼拔摸了摸威尔的头，在他的额头印下一吻，“晚安，吾爱。”

*

翌日，感受着现场另一只Alpha的示威气息，平时就黑着脸的杰克的脸色更黑了，“威尔，解释。”  
威尔无奈地笑了笑。  
“您好，克劳福德先生。”Omega身后的Alpha向前走几步，温文尔雅地向杰克伸出了手，“我是威尔的养父，汉尼拔·莱克特。”  
“久仰久仰，”杰克僵硬地回握，客套着，“请问您来犯罪现场有何贵干？”  
“作为威尔的法定监护人，我有义务保证他的安全。”  
“可是他现在很安全，或许不需要您的保护。”  
吉米和布莱恩等人在旁边默默围观，等着汉尼拔说出‘Omega不适合从事如此危险的工作’，然后杰克就会用那些说过几百遍的理由反驳汉尼拔，两人之间就会开展一场唇枪舌剑的战争。没想到，  
“可是威尔昨晚做噩梦了。”  
杰克一愣，一时间不知道该如何反驳，围观的同事们安静了几秒，还是忍不住小声笑起来。威尔如同被踩了尾巴的猫咪，瞬间炸了毛，他凑到汉尼拔身边，压低声音“我不是要你不要说这个理由吗。”  
“这是事实。”老派的Alpha一本正经地看着威尔，“你也同意我和你一起办案了。”  
“这并不是你可以把这种事情说出来的理由！”威尔咬住嘴唇又放开，如果不是碍于同事们在场，他很想在汉尼拔的脖子上来一口，但为了保持平日冷漠疏离的社交障碍者的形象，威尔郁郁地放弃了。  
“克劳福德先生，我有足够的资历来协助您破案。”  
“我知道，但是……”  
“您最近是不是做过一次心理评估？”  
“我通过了。”  
“可是，”汉尼拔拖缓语气，露出一个高深莫测的微笑来，“也许还不够权威。”  
被同类如此轻描淡写地威胁，杰克本能地攥紧了拳，青筋慢慢从额头上爆出，末了，他干笑，“合作愉快。”  
Beta们感受不到方才两人之间的剑拔弩张，威尔能觉察出两人的交锋，却毫不畏惧，  
——他一直被汉尼拔的雪松气息护得好好的。

是夜，繁星点点，微风醉人。汉尼拔看了一眼靠在车窗上的威尔，担心地发问，“你还好吧？”  
“我很好。”还记着白日汉尼拔害自己丢脸，威尔说话一点好气也没有，“只是……有些困惑，他为什么出于愧疚将女孩放回去呢？”  
他能为罪犯做最精准的侧写，但这并不代表他可以轻而易举地走进罪犯的内心世界。  
“……也许对他来说，这个女孩是特别的？”  
“意思是她就是罪犯一直求而不得的那个人，所以谋杀她，安放她，作为终结？”  
心理医生斟酌着词句，“就我个人看来，有这种可能。”  
威尔微微笑了，“就我的直觉而言，事情没有那么简单。”  
汉尼拔把威尔送回家后，跟着威尔走进了小屋。  
“你不会告诉我你要住在这里吧？”  
“山不来就我，我便去就山。”  
Omega极其没礼貌地向上翻了翻眼睛，就好像天花板和他有共鸣似的，“随你便。”身上却散发出了愉悦的气息。  
心理医生不禁勾起了唇角。  
汉尼拔一天都在犯罪现场陪伴威尔，只能在夜晚弥补自己的工作，在客厅，洗完澡的汉尼拔几条狗狗的簇拥下润色着自己的论文，一杯温热的牛奶放在了他的旁边。  
“以你现在的声望地位，有必要这么废寝忘食吗？”威尔穿着睡衣抱着臂看他。  
汉尼拔对于威尔的关怀十分受用，他合上电脑，“愿我们一夜好梦。”  
Omega心满意足地带着Alpha回到了自己的床，逼迫着Alpha喝下自己亲手准备的牛奶。

*

晴空下，荒野上，一名少女被鹿角横贯，姿态宛若殉道。  
杰克感觉自己的脑袋更大了。  
心理医生沉默地望着眼前的艺术品，眉头紧锁。  
“莱克特医生，你怎么看？”  
“这可能是模仿杀人，也可能在传递信号，凶手以这个艺术品为媒介，向连环谋杀案的罪犯传递他欣赏他的信号。”  
“欣赏？为什么。”  
“……情感共鸣。”  
“情感共鸣？真是一个很有趣的假设……”热潮期的Omega晕晕乎乎地发着烧，露出一个呆萌的笑。  
汉尼拔有条不紊地脱去西装，马甲，并解开了衬衫最上方的几颗扣子后坐到了威尔身边，“威尔，停止谈论案件，你需要休息。”  
“不讨论今天你看到的我们讨论什么呢？讨论我如何希望你能咬我一口，在我体内成结？”威尔尖锐地发问，不自觉地向自己的Alpha靠去，用脸颊蹭他的胸口。  
“威尔，忍耐一下就过去了。”  
“数一数，你都陪我度过多少个发情期了？十七到三十……一年四季各有一次……快六十次了？”  
“精确来说是五十五次。”  
威尔笑了，可怜兮兮地，“唉，怎么也应该日久生情啊……”  
“我爱你，威尔。即使将来我们有了其他家庭成员，你也是我最挚爱的，没有之一。”  
“你准备和莫里哀结婚？”汉尼拔从未想过一个Omega的信息素也可以这么有攻击性。  
“她已经离开美国。”  
“你要追过去吗？”  
“我尊重她的选择。”  
“……我拒绝新的家庭成员。”  
汉尼拔沉默了，双手松松地揽在Omega纤细的腰肢上。  
也许你会同意的。

翌日汉尼拔醒来的时候枕边已经冷了，冰凉的理智瞬间侵回他的大脑，而眼中的杀意则在捕捉威尔的身影之后弥散消失。  
“你今天起得很早。”汉尼拔一边说话一边站起身来，环住Omega的腰把下巴抵在他的肩膀上，“按理说，这不合常理。”  
“可是我喝了抑制剂，所以我的热潮期还没有来。”威尔抬起下巴，向Alpha展示自己脆弱的腺体，模样驯服而精美。  
“药物无法掩盖那暗涌的气息，甜美的禁忌。”男人低哑着声音调笑，威尔叹了一口气，“我也希望能在家好好休息的，可是罪犯不允许。”  
汉尼拔挑挑眉，“莫非又有少女毙命？”  
威尔沉默着点点头，“看照片，又是一件精美的艺术品。”  
高大的Alpha沉默了，威尔感受到养父无意向他施展的压迫，以为汉尼拔在生气他临近热潮还到处乱跑，于是柔声安抚，“我会没事的。”  
心理医生拍拍养子的肩膀，“我和你一起。”

*

果然是工艺品。威尔站在犯罪现场里，满脸感慨。  
他眼前是一堵墙，深色暗纹，平淡无奇，惹眼的是被鹿角钉于墙上的少女，她垂着头，伸展双臂，全然耶稣的殉道模样，长发低垂，掩得面目暧昧。  
……  
我走进屋中，拖着用袋子装好的少女，她还没有死透，呼吸微弱。  
我能想象到她被鹿角贯穿时会发出怎样动听悦耳的声音。  
她正值锦绣年华，面容姣好，却满口粗话。  
这是浪费，她必须要转变，她应该变成精美的礼物。  
事实上，浪费着自己青春美貌的女子颇多，我却选中了她……  
……  
“我为什么选中了她？”仿佛颅骨被电锯生生切割，大脑神经被生生扯断，剧痛使得威尔倒在地上，门外的两只Alpha听到响动赶忙冲了进来。  
先进来的是汉尼拔，他立刻跪在威尔身边把他揽进怀里，毫不在意自己名贵的西装被尘土染脏，他用松木气息的信息素轻柔地包裹住他，汉尼拔后面紧跟着杰克，探长一进门就大吼大叫，“有什么线索？威尔，快说！”  
“他需要休息。”汉尼拔抬头，眼神冷若利刃，而同为Alpha的杰克忍不住提高了自身的气焰，“我需要线索！威尔浪费的每一秒，都增加了一个姑娘死去的可能性。”  
“浪费？”汉尼拔挑眉，缓缓提高了信息素的阈值，“请不要试图在心理医生的面前占据道德制高点。”  
杰克张嘴想要反驳，可是动物的本能却警告他最好示弱。  
虚弱不堪的Omega无力地挥挥手，阻止了两个Alpha间的对抗，“这是一只Beta，冷静自持，生性高傲，对于杀人很有经验。”  
“还有？”杰克步步紧逼，汉尼拔不悦地挑起了眉。  
“他不喜欢杀人，他有目的，这是献礼……”威尔努力而缓慢地思考着，眼神涣散，“礼物……为什么是礼物呢……他要送给谁呢……”  
“是送给明州伯劳鸟吗？”杰克沉思，“难道还是那个模仿犯？”  
“大概吧……”威尔昏昏沉沉地附和着，临近热潮期，滚烫的体温，天生的敏感和犯罪现场的冲击把他的头脑弄得一团糟，“……鹿角……少女……艺术品……他选中了她……”  
……事实上，浪费着自己青春美貌的女子颇多，我却选中了她……  
一道耀眼的光线劈在威尔眼前，杂乱无章的拼图在一瞬间复原成一幅完整的画面，他猛然抓住了汉尼拔的手腕，“他选中了她！这是有意为之，她有值得被他注意的地方！”  
“杰克，这并不是这个少女的家，对吗？”  
刚刚走进屋中的贝弗利翻动手中的资料，“事实上这是一位名叫霍布斯的修理工存放猎物的小屋。”  
侧写师的声音低沉下来，“调查这个修理工，他大概就是明州伯劳鸟。”  
如获至宝的杰克带着一众人马去调查霍布斯，瞬间，除了采集证据的工作人员，屋中就只剩下了汉尼拔和威尔。  
不过威尔的同事们向来是这样的，他们把他当做工具，用完就丢，珍惜他的只有一个人，那个人现在正安抚性地抚摸着威尔的脊背，口中都是温言柔语。  
Omega呆怔了一会儿，突然剧烈地颤抖起来，Alpha把细碎的吻落在他散发着恐惧不安的腺体上，安慰着他说没事了都过去了。  
“汉……”威尔寻找安全感似的把整个人缩进汉尼拔的怀里，“这不是模仿犯。”  
心理医生故作不解地皱眉询问，“为什么不是？”  
“这份献礼满怀诚意又满怀恶意。”  
“恶意？”  
“这礼物，不是祝福，而是嘲讽。”

*

威尔窝在床上，周身都是汉尼拔的衬衫，昂贵精致的真丝面料已经被他的汗水打湿浸透，不过他知道汉尼拔是不会怪罪他的。正当他昏沉着头脑蜷缩在自己筑的巢中时，心理医生敲门进来了。  
“霍布斯就是明州劳伯鸟，在FBI捕获他之前他试图谋杀自己的妻女，不过幸运的是女孩被救下了。”  
“谋杀妻女？”生性善良悲悯的Omega对家庭有着执着的憧憬向往，这种破坏家庭的行为是所有犯罪中威尔最最不能容忍的，因此他愤怒地坐起身，又被满室的Alpha信息素压回床上，“他怎么可以伤害自己的家人？！”  
愤怒的Omega抓紧了Alpha的衬衫。汉尼拔走过去坐到威尔身边，“他和他的妻子都是Beta，可是他们的女儿阿比盖尔确实一只货真价实的Omega。”  
威尔挑眉，“不可能，这是小概率事件。”  
“所以我想到了另一种可能。”汉尼拔把棕发女孩的照片展示给威尔看，“这就是阿比盖尔。”  
看着那张由无数受害女孩面孔组合起来的脸，威尔倒抽了一口冷气，“所以，明州伯劳鸟那些变态而极致的爱意都是施加给这个他的女儿的吗？”  
“这是一个极其特别，很有魅力的Omega，”汉尼拔的欣赏之情不吝颜色，“她是他的非亲生女儿，这大概也是妻子毫不反抗丈夫的杀戮的原因。”  
共情者摩挲着女孩的照片，大脑飞速运转着：这位妻子大概是背着丈夫和某位Alpha偷情，而产下了这个Omega女孩，丈夫终日压抑着自己被背叛的愤怒，而对女儿的愤怒怨恨却在不知名的时间转化为了扭曲的独占和深爱。  
“真是复杂而矛盾的人性。”本来在热潮期就敏感脆弱得不堪一击，而这事实的真相又给了威尔更大的冲击，他凑向养父，闭着眼睛在他的怀里寻求安慰。  
“人性本来就是复杂而矛盾的。”心理医生话锋一转，“威尔，杰克让我提醒你，这案子还没有结束。”  
“那两位模仿者？”威尔烦躁地挥挥手，“很简单，第一位模仿者欣赏明州伯劳鸟的杀戮方式，并以自己的艺术品作为对其的认同赞赏，第二位模仿者更多是在炫技和嘲讽，在嘲笑警方的办事不力，竟查不出谁是真凶。”  
“威尔，你当真觉得他在嘲笑警方？”  
“不然呢。”威尔下意识反问，瞬间迟疑起来，“你的意思是……它在嘲笑霍布斯？不，我在犯罪现场没有体会到和霍布斯有关的更多……它……难道在嘲笑第一位模仿者？”  
汉尼拔讳莫如深地笑了，FBI侧写师皱起了眉，“你怎么知道他在嘲笑第一位模仿者？”  
“我的威尔，你又怎么知道他在嘲讽？”  
威尔哑口无言，这种共情的感觉难以言表，他竟忘了自己的养父也是有共情能力的，无关天生，只是一个德高望重的精神分析师的职业素养。  
“我知道了。”感觉到自己的体内又涌起一股热浪，威尔知道自己的热潮马上就要来了，他仓皇地想要推开汉尼拔，又想要他永远留下，“你要出去吗？”  
汉尼拔想要放开威尔，手臂却僵直着。  
他犹豫了。这是他第一次明显表现出犹豫，而非决然冷漠地走向门外，Omega的心中陡然燃起了一线希望，他湿润着眼眸可怜兮兮地望着Alpha，恳求之情溢于言表，可是，末了，汉尼拔还是叹了一口气，“我在外面守着你，有什么事情就就叫我。”  
威尔几乎要怨恨他了，“为什么？”  
男人用信息素安抚着他，而威尔的身体自然而然接纳了这些安慰，毕竟从转化为Omega到现在他只熟悉这一种气味。男人在他泛红滚烫的眼角周围印下零碎的吻，“你不适合我，威尔。”  
“莫里哀适合，阿拉娜适合，世界上任何一个Omega都适合你，偏偏除了我？！”  
汉尼拔以沉默着退出房间作为自己的答案，正处在情绪动荡期的Omega忍不住在被窝里小声抽泣起来。

汉尼拔守着威尔度过了第五十六次热潮期，待热潮期结束，身体还疲软着的Omega把汉尼拔的行李箱拖到了院子里。  
“威尔，也许我们该换一个你热潮期结束后我们的相处方式。”  
“除非你换一个开始我的热潮期的方式。”威尔毫不客气地呛回养父，声音干哑得厉害。他现在说这些话已经毫无顾忌了，毕竟他可是一只被主动奉上都没人要的Omega，又有何害羞的。  
“杰克请我送你去犯罪现场。”  
“犯罪?”  
“在你热潮的这些日子，发生了四起鹿角少女死亡案。”  
Omega惊惶地睁大了眼睛。

*

一到达目的地，威尔就立刻下了车，他重重地甩上了车门，十分享受汉尼拔看到他粗鲁行为的不悦眼神。  
这个男人，这个自以为是的Alpha，竟以他身体不适为由接连七天阻断了杰克的来电来访以及一切。  
“我成年了，事实上你并没有权利干涉我的决定和生活！”  
“抱歉，威尔，至少到目前为止，我还是你的法定监护Alpha。”  
每只Omega必然有一只Alpha作为监护人，一般Omega的监护人会在结婚时完成由父母到爱人的转接，而若威尔得偿所愿，他这一生的监护人大抵都是汉尼拔的，于是汉尼拔的做法无可厚非，这想法让威尔尤为不悦。  
整整一天，侧写师都奔波在犯罪现场之间。他在从第三个犯罪现场出来时已然满身冷汗，嘴唇惨白，可是还是罔顾汉尼拔的阻止执意赶往了第四个犯罪现场。  
这几起案件均发生在维吉尼亚狼阱区方圆一百公里的地方。  
死者无一不被悉心装饰，点缀成了少女与鹿的实景艺术，精致，上乘，完美如西方古典油画。  
“我都怀疑这位模仿者与你有关了。”亚裔女法医凝重着脸色在威尔耳边低语，她没有错过汉尼拔看向她的不悦眼神。  
“不过似乎，是确实与我有关。”威尔有气无力地，身体在不自觉地小幅度打着颤，“这些少女我都认识。”

每周末，在超市，结账之后会热情洋溢地和你说再见的兼职女大学生；  
每次上课，严肃着稚嫩面容飞速记录着笔记的FBI学员；  
在遛狗时偶尔遇到的牵着一大堆狗的爱宠少女；  
以及，明明从恶父手中幸存下来的无辜女儿。  
“我甚至还没来得及去看阿比盖尔一次……”威尔疲惫地把头靠在了座椅上，声音很破碎。、  
汉尼拔沉默地开着车，过了许久，方道，“你会很喜欢她的。”  
“这两位模仿者合作了，一个高傲自持的Beta，和一个冷漠狠厉的Alpha，他们彼此欣赏，相互配合，天衣无缝。”  
“相互配合？意思他们已经认识对方了？”  
“他们知晓对方的存在，而且……存在着……竞争。”  
“This is all your design.”  
“是的，这仅仅是我的设想，谢谢你提醒我我的脑子不正常这一事实！”Omega尖锐而神经质地反驳身旁的Alpha，好脾气的心理医生叹气，“威尔，你在恐惧，恐惧总是使你变得粗鲁。”  
“我在恐惧？我在恐惧什么？那个以为我为目标的模仿犯吗？事实上他们两个可能都是以我为目标的，那又怎样呢？一个精神病人需要害怕除了精神病院以外的东西吗？”  
“威尔，自我否认无法帮助你掩藏你已经发现的事实。”  
“什么事实？”  
“你察觉到了，对吗？”  
沉默，无尽的沉默，Omega的声带绝望地嘶嘶作响，最终发出声音，“察觉到了什么？”  
“威尔，证据。这次，一切并非你的假想，这次，你找到了证据。”  
“你不要逼我……”Omega持续一天的轻微颤抖逐渐加重，他的身体不自然地痉挛着，眼神渐渐涣散，“汉尼拔，你不要逼我……”  
那是极细微，若有似无的，他站在第四个犯罪现场，面前是那位仅仅在照片中见过一面的棕发少女尸体曾躺过的墙壁。  
那气味便从混在大片血色中的一抹血迹里溢满出来，明明最开始只有一星半点，寻都寻不到，可是当他辨出那是什么气味时，那恐怖的味道便如同固体般梗在他的喉腔了。  
“你闻到什么了，威尔？”  
空气在渐渐稀薄，威尔大口喘息着却吸不进一口氧气，他只能闻到一种令他窒息的气味，厚重而深沉的雪松，如同某种烈性毒药，灼烧他的心肺。  
“你闻到了什么，威尔？”  
全身痉挛眼睛翻白，Omega发自内心的恐惧以癫痫的形式发作出来，庆幸深夜下这条道路荒无人烟，汉尼拔把车停在一边，解开安全带将Omega揽进怀里，防止他咬了自己的舌头。  
汉尼拔的右手上有一道见血的抓痕。  
紊乱的喘息抽噎声渐渐平息，另一道男声响了起来，声音冰质，犹如冰块跌落至清水中，“他要你别逼他。”  
“抱歉，美好事物的破碎总是令人心醉。”  
“我会让你后悔说出这句话的。”  
“我刚刚只是开个玩笑，你知道我为什么要这么逼迫威尔的，不是吗？”  
“就是为了见我？”  
“对，我亲爱的同谋。”  
怀中的青年推开汉尼拔，端端正正坐在了副驾驶的座位上。汉尼拔压下怀抱中空荡荡的怪异感，优雅一笑，“好久不见，我的威廉。”  
卷发青年冷冷地勾起唇角。

*

狼阱小屋，昏黄的灯光曳曳，汉尼拔为高脚杯斟上色泽如血的红酒，递一杯至青年面前，“这些年，我一直很想念你。”  
青年不答，嗅闻红酒气息后轻抿一口，动作美得不可方物。  
“在Omega未分化前就偷偷向起血液中注入自己的信息素，而待Omega分化，却迟迟不标记他，这可真是非常粗鲁的行为了。”  
“威廉，你知道原因的。”  
“我当然知道，不然我不会送你如此多的礼物。”  
“致歉？”  
“是警告。”  
“你本该对我怀抱歉意的。”汉尼拔的语气中藏着浅浅的责备，“你知道吸引我视线的是那位居住在七岁孩童体内的青年。”  
“那个变态，疯子，内心毫无正义感的杀人狂？”  
“我想我找到威尔善于自我贬低的缘由了。”  
“你不问问我到底为什么出现？”  
“我只想知道你为什么消失。”  
“为了威尔。他察觉到我了，他很恐慌，他竭力用内心光明正义的一面去压制我，甚至，杀死我，所以我认输了。”  
“你没输，只是做出了让步。”  
“可是我只是为了保护威尔而存在的，既然他不再耽于他的移情能力他的早慧及那些童年阴影，那么我也没有存在的必要了。”  
“你是很特殊的副人格。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
“那么你为什么出现呢？”  
“为了威尔。”虽然还是棕发绿眸的熟悉面孔，但是青年的眼角眉梢都带着几分冷冷的疏离从容，“威尔正在走向崩溃。”  
“是的，热潮期长期得不到慰藉，再加上他的脑炎。”  
青年摇摇头，“你果然知道他有脑炎。”  
“世界上没有人比我更了解威尔了。”  
青年挑眉，“至少我就比你更了解威尔。”  
心理医生一时语塞，索性换了谈话的方向，“你以霍布斯狩猎小屋内的鹿角少女作为首次的献礼，又接连向我献上三个工艺品。”  
“而你竟以终结阿比盖尔的生命作为对我的回答，”青年眯起眼睛，“农夫与蛇。”  
“威尔只需几步刺激，就可以完成转换。”  
“这就是我向你‘献上’祭礼的原因。”青年玩味似的加重了献上两字的读音，汉尼拔的眼眸中露出欣赏的意味：这就是威廉与威尔的不同，威廉强调的是独立与平等，那是威尔从未拥有并且从来不想拥有的地方。  
“停止对威尔施压，和他结婚，给他子女，帮他构建一个家庭。”  
“我的好处？”  
“我会陪着你狩猎，给你提供肉食。”  
“你怎么确定我一定会同意？”  
“因为你孤独，你过够了一个人的生活，却宁缺毋滥，你已经无法忍受继续这样的生活了，这也是你之所以用经全力催化威尔的原因。”  
“而你再次出现，是为了保护他。”  
“你同意吗？”青年示弱似的垂下了头，透过眼帘看面前的Alpha，汉尼拔在内心深深叹了一口气，威廉把控制他的一套方法玩弄得过于娴熟，如果威廉有意，他想要他死，他怕也是义无反顾的。  
“我会给威尔他想要的一切。”  
身边的男人长长舒了一口气，汉尼拔知道威廉即将消失，也确信他的男孩不会失约。  
“我最后，还有一个问题。”  
“但说无妨。”  
“倘若威尔只是个普通的男孩，没有童年创伤心理阴影，体内也不曾住过另一重人格，你还会收养他吗？”  
心理医生温柔一笑，棕红的眼眸柔和得漾着深长的意味，“我想，无论是何种情况，我们总是会相遇的。”

*

风和日丽，天朗气清。也许是心情的缘故，威尔从警局走出来，感觉阳光都明媚了不少。男人长身玉立，站在门口含笑望着他。  
准妈妈下意识地抚了抚自己隐隐有了重量的小腹。  
“为什么不进去找我？”  
“我没必要在此刻和杰克发生不必要的争执。”而杰克有关道德伦理的滔滔雄辩可能会让他克制不住把杰克做成菜的冲动。  
威尔的嘴角融化出一朵淡淡的笑意，他嗔怪似的睨了汉尼拔一眼，“专制霸道的沙文主义Alpha，无情地剥夺了自己Omega的工作，还妄图限制其人身自由。”  
汉尼拔把威尔揽进怀里，享受着对方自然而然靠向他的惯性依赖，“我只是关心你和宝宝。”  
威尔散发出满是心满意足的香甜气息，笑得像只餍足的猫咪，“宝宝很乖，他在我的肚子里过得很好。”  
汉尼拔在威尔唇角烙下一个吻，带着妻子驱车回家。  
鉴于威尔的胃口不好，最近吃不得油腻的食物，汉尼拔已经换着花样做了一星期的素食。吃饱喝足之后，Omega懒洋洋地洗漱睡觉，汉尼拔坐在床边，刮刮威尔的鼻尖，“你懒得像一只小猫。”  
“是呢，”威尔打了个哈欠，“辞去FBI特别探员的身份，又放了产假，我就只能和学生们废纸一样的论文们相依为命了。”  
“你还有我。”汉尼拔摸摸威尔的头发，困倦的Omega缓缓进入梦乡。

是夜，零点，窗外繁星点点，卧室内透着些微星光。  
汉尼拔睁开双眼，看到青年靠在窗台上，擦拭着手上冷冽的刀锋，侧脸残酷又美艳。  
“晚上好，威廉。”  
青年懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，“今晚去解决那个把果汁洒在阿拉娜身上的侍者吧，他那强词夺理拒绝道歉的模样真是让人生厌。”  
“我很好奇另一重人格怀孕时，你有什么感觉？”  
“我能感受到身体的沉重，却没有相应的生理反应。”  
“就像是当威尔处于发情期时，只要觉醒的是你，Omega热潮症状就会全部消失一样？”  
青年不回答汉尼拔的问题，只是慢悠悠地援引了另一个例子，“一女子失明17年后，多重人格中的一重恢复了视力；一个主人格完全健康的男人在副人格占据主场时必须服用胰岛素药物。你总是把人类当猪猡，但事实上，‘猪猡’的很多秘密你都还没有研究清楚。”  
心理医生赞同地点点头，再一次发现自己有多爱威廉。他爱眼前的青年，爱威尔的脆弱乖顺，爱威廉的坚强狠戾。  
“出发？”  
“我想今晚大可不必。”  
“可是这是我们约好共同狩猎的日子。”  
“你有所不知，威尔胃口较差，没有食用肉食，我们还有很多储备粮。”  
青年沉吟许久，最后用真诚的微笑掩盖了眼中的揶揄。  
他知道这是汉尼拔的借口，也知道汉尼拔只是担心威尔的身体吃不住剧烈的运动，但是他不能点破。毕竟眼前的心理医生真是别扭又高傲。  
威廉就这样隐去了，威尔睁开眼，诧异地发现自己竟然坐在窗边，而汉尼拔站在远处，眼中饱含担忧，“抱歉，汉，我似乎又梦游了……我……”  
汉尼拔几步走上前去，“没什么抱歉的。”Omega顺从地让Alpha把他抱下来，伸长手臂揽住Alpha的脖颈，“我也不知道为什么，但有时候昏昏沉沉的……”  
“没事，我永远在你身边。”汉尼拔立下长久的誓言，威尔把脸埋进爱人胸口隐藏嘴角甜美的笑。  
他似乎已经看到了将来的画面了：活泼可爱的子女在花园中嬉戏玩闹，大树前，他靠在汉尼拔的肩上，幸福地欣赏着眼前的画面。  
只是树后似乎还有些看不清晰的阴霾，威尔勉力想要弄清楚那阴霾下藏着什么，却最终被困意打败，在Alpha怀中沉沉睡去。  
“晚安，威尔。”汉尼拔呢喃着在威尔的脸颊上印下一个吻，  
“还有威廉。”

完


End file.
